Teapot Tears
by General Jernhierta
Summary: Memories of the past may indeed be painful. Certainly for war torn nations with a history of bloodshed. Takes place in the Soviet Union. Fem!RussiaxFem!Lithuania. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

It's cold outside. Russia glanced out of the window in her office to the white scenery outside. Thousands of snowflakes, slowly making their way towards the cold, frosty earth. _Of course,_ she thought,_ it's always cold here. Especially since General Winter ravages my lands._ Then she quickly returned to her paperwork.

Lithuania was in the kitchen, making tea. _It's cold outside,_ she thought._ It's not so warm in here either. What can it be? 17 Centigrades? ... At least it's warmer in here than it is in Siberia,_ she added to her inner monologue bitterly.

* * *

The water in the kettle started to boil. She snapped out of her thoughts and directed her concentration on the little teapot. Lithuania removed it from the stove and put it down on the bench.

_Now for the tea,_ she thought and opened a cupboard. _Flour, sugar, a jar of you-don't-want-to-know-what… Ah! Tea._ The brown haired nation reached up to the little box that contained tea. She grabbed it and was just about to open it when someone made their presence noticeable to her.

"Hello Lithuania." Lithuania winced and turned around. Facing the other person in the room, a blond girl with icecold eyes.

"Ah, good afternoon ms Belarus! Do you need help with anything?" Lithuania straighten up and tried not to look too surprised of the other female's soundless appearance.

"What are you doing?" The blond girl asked and looked at the kettle on the bench.

"I-I'm making tea for ms Russia, miss." For a moment Belarus looked puzzled, like she wondered how to response. Then she walked towards Lithuania.

"I should be doing that." she said with a convinced look on her face.

"Oh. It's alright, you don't need to." _And I don't want you to,_ she didn't add. _Making Russia's tea is my duty, not to mention that I get to be with her alone for a couple of minutes. And it's not like I plans to poison it._ "I can handle it myself…" she started.

"No!" the belarusian female interrupted her. "I should be making Sisters tea." She looked very persistent, like she always did when it was about something that regarded her _dear_ sister. _Her dear, beautiful sister…_ Lithuania snapped out of her thoughts as Belarus took the box of tea out of her hand.

"Ah… Ms Belarus you really don't need to…" Belarus looked up at her, unreadable look on her face. "… But if you really want to I shall not hinder you." she bitterly added. _Remember your place,_ Lithuania mentally said to herself. _Remember your place._

* * *

"Paperworks will never end, will it da?" Russia looked down at the pile of undone paperwork lying on her desk. This must all be done tomorrow by 10 am before the meeting. The clock on the wall was a little over four, _Lithuania is late with the tea. Why is that?_ Just as she thought that, the door burst open.

"Lithuani…" Russia paled when she saw exactly who had just entered her office.

"Sister! I made you tea!" Belarus looked overly exited for that fact. She happily walked towards Russia who sat behind her desk – with nowhere to run she realized. Belarus simply placed the tray on top of Russia's desk, not caring about all the papers who already lied there. Russia watched with growing panic, _How can I escape this? And where is Lithuania?_ She wondered. She looked up at her little sister who beamed at her.

"Th-thank you, Belarus…" she said. In the doorway she noticed, stood a girl wearing an apron over a green uniform. The skirt showing of her thin legs. Lithuania looked into the room with worried eyes. Russia looked into those blue eyes. _Forgive me,_ they said.

"Sister?" Belarus followed Russia's gaze. _That bitch,_ Belarus thought. _Taking my Russia away from me._ "Why don't you drink your tea?" Belarus said. She took the cup and shoved it into Russia's hands.

"Drink it up!" she said to Russia and sent a glare towards the brown haired nation at the door. Was that a little yelp Belarus heard? Good, she will not let that bitch take her sister from her. Then she turned back to Russia.

Russia took the cup with tea that was shoved into her hands, the tea almost spilling out on her coat and scarf. God her sister was persistent. She had told the Baltic countries on several occasions that they would not let her little sister come into her office. It interrupted her work and it certainly wasn't pleasant.

_Well then, _she thought. _Disobeying my orders._ Russia looked into the red liquid in the cup that was resting in her hands. _Someone might need a little punishment for this._ She shot a glare towards the lithuanian female at the door, who made a little yelp. _Well now she knows what's coming,_ Russia thought.

The cup in her hands were warm. It didn't seem poisoned. Russia took a little sip of the tea. It wasn't that bad, not as good as vodka though. She looked up into the expectant eyes of her little sister.

"Did you like it?" Belarus asked her older sister and love of her life.

"Da. It's very good." the older of the two sisters answered and turned to the door. Lithuania was gone.

* * *

Lithuania walked down the stairs shaking. If there was two nations in the world you wouldn't want a glare from, it was Russia and Belarus. Those two sisters could glare like the devil itself. And that was an understatement. She had just received a glare from not one of the sisters, but both. And at the same time!

"Thank God ms Ukraine isn't just as scary as her sisters are." Lithuania whispered to herself. Then she realized her mistake. Lithuania tensed and stopped walking. Listening. She looked up in the stairwell, as far as she could see nothing. Nor was someone below her. She heaved a sigh and continued walking. She had just thanked God and insulted Russia and Belarus. Okay, at least one of them like to scare others and would taken hat as a compliment but still, she had said something negative about them. Lithuania was a Soviet state, and if there was two things you weren't allowed to do in the Soviet Union, it was believing in God and criticizing the regime. She had just done both, in one sentence.

_She will punish me for letting Belarus into her office, _Lithuania thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, and english isn't my first language. If there is any grammatic or spelling error, please tell me. Critic, good or bad, is appreciated.

To explain the genderbend-issues; everyone is female. And it isn't the official Nyotalia-characters. I just took the normal Hetalia-characters and made them female. Same personality, almost the same looks, just not male. The female Hetalia-characters is the same as always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lithuania lay in her bed. Bruises forming all over her body from were Russia had hit her with her faucet. _Goddamned faucet…_ Lithuania thought. _You just have to make my life difficult._

* * *

Russia sat on her bed, polishing her beloved pipe. _There is no helping it,_ she thought. _The ones we love, we chasten. And she didn't follow orders._

Don't get it wrong, Russia do love Lithuania. But she didn't follow orders that was given to her, thus she must be punished. And why would Lithuania love her? After all she was Soviet Russia , the most cruel and heartless nation on Earth. There is no number for how many she had killed, with or without help from General Winter.

How many times hadn't great and strong nations tried to invade her and retreated after the Death March of General Winter and the tactic of scorched earth? 1708 Sweden had, France had 1812, Germany 1914 and once again 1941-3. Russia chuckled.

"They never learn, da?" Russia said to herself. She loved thinking about this, when she chased out those who overestimated their powers. They had all been punished. Sweden, by having her precious wife taken away from her a century later, the pervert she didn't even have to punish herself, the rest of Europe all helped. And so with Germany after the Great War that transformed her from Russia to the main part of the Soviet Union. But that traitor had done it again. First Germany had made a pact with her. And then two years later, she broke it and tried to invade the Motherland anyway.

And that Germany had paid for, with her sister, Prussia. Not that any of the Germanic sisters liked the idea of making Prussia a Soviet. No... Then it wouldn't count as a punishment. A punishment should hurt. And this one clearly did. Prussia wasn't even a nation anymore. Just a puppet, who had to do just as she was told.

Russia thought back at the day, the papers had finally been done with a little delay due to the incident. And Lithuania's back would be full of bruises. If she hadn't been a nation, she would be dead since long. _So sad…_ Russia thought. _Even if you are killed thousands of times in human measures, you still live on and endure the pains as a nation._

She sighed and put the now shining pipe back to its place. A very, very, disturbing thought hit her, _what if Lithuania had died years ago… Then she wouldn't be here for me._ That certainly was a disturbing thought. If Lithuania wasn't there, would Russia still be sane? _What if no one were there for me during the revolution…? _No. She would still have become Soviet Russia. Because Russia is strong. She had to be strong to protect her loved ones. Just as she promised on that winter day long ago. _The first time I met her._

But every time a country experiences a great change in constitution they feel down and sometimes even suffer through it. And in revolutions, they always suffer. _But Lithuania was there for me, _she thought. _Will she always be there for me? _

* * *

Lithuania was standing on a vast field covered in snow. The sky was grey and the wind cold. Around the field there were high, barren trees with snow trails on them. It was beautiful, but dead. In the distance Russia was standing alone. Though Russia was far away Lithuania could hear and see everything clearly.

Russia was dressed in her usual military uniform, with a rifle over her back. She was standing with her back towards Lithuania and didn't seem to be aware of her presence. She was looking up to the grey sky and the wind played with her hair.

Everything was peaceful and Lithuania just watched. But then Russia threw of her rifle and screamed. Lithuania ran towards her. From a second to another everything became covered in bloodstains and Russia fell crying to her knees.

Lithuania was now standing a couple of meters from her and couldn't move. Russia was still crying and Lithuania so wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't reach her. And then Russia screamed again.

"_Lithuania!_"

Lithuania woke up with Russia's scream still ringing in her ears. _That was…a dream? _

* * *

Russia stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep because of those thoughts; _didn't I promise to protect her that day? _She was overflowed with guilt and regret. _Does protection mean beating her senseless every time she does something wrong? But when you do something wrong you have to be punished, da? I don't want to punish her…_

_I don't want to be alone, _she thought. _If everyone leaves me…_ Lithuania just has to stay. If everyone else leaves, Lithuania has to stay. _Does she know that I love her?_

* * *

Lithuania had fallen asleep again, but this time her sleep was dreamless. And she wasn't disturbed until Latvia woke her up in the morning.

"Sister… Lithuania… Lithuania!" Latvia said as she shaked Lithuania's shoulders.

"Latvia… I am awake now." Latvia looked at her with concern in her blue eyes and then she left the room to tell their sister Estonia that she was awake. Lithuania got up from the bed and began to dress when Estonia entered the room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." It was silent for a minute, until Lithuania was about to take of the blouse she usually sleeps in. She hesitated and looked into Estonia's indigo eyes. Estonia always woke up early in the morning so she was already dressed.

"You don't need to hide it. I heard from ms Ukraine about the incident. Let me see your bruises." Hesitantly Lithuania unbuttoned the blouse and turned her back towards Estonia so she could see the bruises.

"This is ugly, but at least she didn't draw blood."

"That is good to hear." When did they drift apart from each other like this?

"Since it is bruises, there is nothing I could do." Estonia said.

"It's okay. Thank you for your concern." Lithuania said as she put on her blouse again. She turned back to Estonia, who looked at her with a sad expression.

"No need to be sad, dear Estonia," she said, "don't waste your tears on me."

* * *

When Russia woke up from her restless sleep she had come to a conclusion. She had to be nicer to Lithuania. Oh, how she wanted Lithuania to love her as much as she loved her. But as long as Russia abused her, it won't happen. _Starting today_, she thought. _I will be nicer to her._

* * *

I'm not good with explanations, so if you don't know what I mean with the tactic of scorched earth, Wikipedia. Wars that is hinted in this chapter:

The Great Northern War 1700-1721.

The Finnish War 1808-1809.

The Napoleonic Wars 1803-1815.

The Great War (WWI) 1914-1918.

The Russian Revolution 1917.

The Second World War (WWII) 1939-1945.

Check them on Wikipedia. And then you can tell your teachers that you actually learn things in Hetalia and should watch/read it on your History/Geography-lessons.

If there are any spelling or grammatic errors, please tell me. English is not my first language. Reviews are appreciated. Also, if you think I should add Angst to the genres, tell me.

I actually got the idea to this fanfic in the dubbed version of the anime (voices suck, but they say some good things). In episode 4 of World Series when Lithuania comes with Russia's tea, "Oh Great and Fearful Russia! I brought to you some hot tea!". Though the original, japanese voiceactors are the best.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Lithuania would be able to Russia that day were when she would serve Russia her tea. She was a little anxious because of the incident yesterday, but she would never show that Russia – she would just gladly make it worse.

Preparing the tea was the same every day, only when things as wars and incidents with Belarus did it change. Even when Russia traveled to meetings around the globe she brought Today it was something else that disturbed; Estonia's and Latvia's conversation next door. Though they were in another room she could hear them clearly. _The walls here in the servants quarter really is thin_, she mused.

"I hate it here…!" Latvia sobbed. "Why don't we just depend on Germany?" Lithuania sighed. How many times hadn't she heard that? She filled the kettle with water und put it on the stove as Estonia answered.

"Sssssh!" Estonia hushed her. "Someone might hear us! And you know what happens then?"

_Someone has already heard you_, Lithuania thought. _Why are my siblings so reckless? They can get caught any second with that kind of conversation, and so loud to. _

"Latvia, can you go fetch me some old newspaper or something, there is a spider up there." Lithuania could swear on that Latvia yelped before she rushed out of the room. That Latvia was afraid of spiders was a well-guarded secret, you should never ever let Russia know of your fears. If she did find them out, you were screwed.

After a minute Latvia came back into that room servants long ago used as a dining room. Lithuania could here Estonia smash the spider between yesterday's news Latvia had fetched and the wall. _I hope she didn't leave a mark on the wall now_, Lithuania thought.

"Why do we have to be here? I hate it. Russia only bullies us!" Latvia whined. Lithuania were used to it, she heard it often. The tea-water had now started to boil and Lithuania picked up the pot. She could hear Estonia walking towards the door that was separating the two rooms. But she was not prepared for Estonia's answer.

"She might bully us, but I think she has something for Lithuania…" Lithuania got so surprised for that remark that she almost dropped the kettle, and spilled out some of the hot water unto the floor and herself. She yelped and put quickly the pot back on the bench with a loud thud.

On the other side of the door Estonia hesitated on the doorknob. Right after her remark about Russia maybe liking Lithuania more than as a subordinate she had heard Lithuania yelp and then a loud thud.

_Oh no…_ Estonia thought. _She heard it._ She turned around towards the smaller female in the room. Latvia looked upset, but that was normal. But now she also looked scared. _She probably heard it to_, Estonia thought. She turned back towards the door and opened it.

Lithuania stood bowed over the bench looking at her hand. _There is probably burn marks on the right hand too, _Lithuania thought._ But the left is certainly worse._ The water had spilled out on her uniform too, as the bench and the floor. She turned towards the door on the other side of the room where Estonia stood in the doorway looking at her.

"What did you mean by that, Estonia?" Lithuania said as she looked up at her younger sister across the room.

"I-I said that Russia has something for you…" Estonia hesitated. "I-it's like she have some special feelings for you…" The two female's eyes met, and

Lithuania started crying.

"Ho-how m-many times haven't I-I wished th-that it was true?" Lithuania sobbed. Estonia walked across the room and embraced her.

"I know. Latvia knows too, don't you?" she asked. Some stammering from behind them came as an answer. Estonia smiled and dried the brown-haired female's tears.

"You can cry later, we have to fix ms Russia's tea in time, right?" Lithuania nodded. "Then go and tend your burns while Latvia and I make some new tea."

* * *

Russia sat at her desk going through the paperwork from this morning's meeting with her boss. She glanced towards the clock and sighed.

"Late today again? It better not be Belarus who comes with the tea this time or I'll…" Russia stopped herself. _No_, she thought. _I have to be nicer to her. Or else… she might leave me._

There was a silent knock on the door, almost so that Russia couldn't hear it through her thoughts.

"Ms Russia? I have your tea…" Lithuania's tiny voice barely made it through the thick wooden door. But Russia could hear it.

"Come in Lithuania." The door opened and Lithuania came in with a tray in her hands. The only sounds that could be heard were Lithuania's footsteps and the clattering of the tea-set upon the tray. She stopped half a meter away and waited for Russia to remove some of the papers so that she could put it down.

Russia smiled; this is as it should be. With no scary Belarusians present. Just Lithuania quietly with a polite smile, may it be false or not. She removed the papers and Lithuania set down the tray. As Lithuania poured up tea in the cup Russia noticed some red marks on her hand. _What are those,_ she thought.

Lithuania put down the cup before her and took a step back. Russia glanced into the blood-red liquid.

"Lithuania…" she hesitated.

"Yes, ms Russia?" Lithuania immediately responded.

"What are those red marks on your hands?"

"Ahm…" Lithuania raised her hands to her chest in a worried position and looked away. Russia moved her chair so that they were facing each other.

"Lithuania…" Russia said as she gently took a hold on Lithuania's hands with her own. Lithuania flinched at the touch and turned back towards her.

"Are those…burn-marks?" Russia asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing to worry about." Lithuania answered embarrassed.

"Yes it is something to worry about." Russia said as she looked down on Lithuania's hands. "When someone who's precious to me get hurt I should worry." A blush crept unto Russia's cheeks as she spoke.

Lithuania blushed, she wasn't expecting this. Though Russia sometimes said things like that it had never happened in this kind of situation.

And then Russia bent down and kissed her hands.

* * *

Fluffy kira-kira-moment. Can't believe that I'm actually writing it.

To all of my five readers, please follow this (do not apply to Ia-chan and my Englishteacher since I always mail you a link (yeah, I mailed this to my englishteacher, everything for good grades you know)). Most of you who read these fanfictions live in America and since I don't, the updates comes in not so convenient times.

If you want to know from where I got that... terrible fanfic-name from, it was a joke from my side when I had just written the first chapter back in September. I had this problem of figuring out a good name for it and texted Ia-chan about it. I said something like "Or I can just name it Teapot Tears and then be done with it." as a joke. And I didn't come to think on something better so it stucked.

If there are any errors in spelling or grammatically, please tell me. Reviews are appreciated. And yeah, I actually think there is five persons who read this.


	4. Chapter 4

Lithuania just looked at Russia. She couldn't believe this. The burns hurt but she didn't care. What she did care about though was those beautiful purple eyes watching her. She couldn't move, just look into those sad eyes of her beloved.

But then... _What if this doesn't mean anything? _Lithuania wondered. _What if she just- _A loud knock on the door stopped her trail of thoughts.

"Hey! Let me in you Russian bastard!" Russia glared at the door with malice in her eyes. Lithuania took a step back, she knew that expression far too well.

"Let me in! What have you done! Why is there a wall separating the Awesome Me from my sister!" Prussia must be screaming very loud, because her voice could clearly be heard through the thick wooden door of Russia's office.

"I must go prepare dinner." Lithuania said and turned on her heels. She walked across the room and turned back to face Russia. "Shall I let her in?" Russia nodded and rose from the chair she had been sitting in the whole time. Lithuania continued towards the door and opened it. On the other side Prussia stood with eyes that could kill.

"Don't make her try to kill you." Lithuania whispered to Prussia as she walked past the other female who just glared at Russia through the door.

* * *

When Lithuania came back into the kitchen Estonia was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" The taller of them asked the other.

"She told me that she cannot let me get hurt and then she kissed my hands." Lithuania answered, thoughtfully looking at the floor.

"What?!" Estonia asked in chock. She could never have guessed that.

"What if it doesn't mean anything?" Lithuania asked the other. "What if she just-"

"She must know how intimate that gesture is!" Estonia interrupted her.

"But still…"

"…she's Russia…" Estonia nodded.

"Does Russia know anything about love?" Lithuania more asked herself than Estonia.

"Other than what she experience from her sisters, I don't think so…" Estonia answered her. "And that kind of love aren't really the normal form of sisterly love."

"Then… what would it be that she has towards me?"

"Or rather, what does she think that she has towards you?"

"What if it is love? What if she does love me?"

"And still she did that to you yesterday." Estonia spat. She really hated Russia, though her sister loved her.

"What if she doesn't know that it is love?" Lithuania started to understand now.

"That would be possible; her emotions must be very confused." Estonia mused.

"She just isn't aware of what she does half of the time. Her history is full of bloodshed; one cannot live through that without being affected mentally." Lithuania explained.

"That is true, but when did she become mentally unstable?" Estonia asked.

"Probably under the reign of Ivan the Terrible." Lithuania stated.

"That makes sense."

It was silent for some time as the two sisters started preparing the dinner. Shchi, one of Russia's favourites.

"Are you sure you should cook when you've burned your hands?" Estonia asked. Lithuania looked up at her with a sad smile.

"This is nothing compared to what we've been through." She answered. The truth itself in these words hurt. _Why does so much in this world hurt you?_ Estonia asked herself as she chopped up some cabbage. As nations they experience time different, as well as pain. And there was many things in this world that could make a nation suffer. Once again the two sisters were silent; the only things you could hear were the boiling of the cabbage soup and the chopping of vegetables.

"Then what are you going to do about this?" Estonia finally asked. "Wait and see, confess to her or just let it be?" she continued.

"I want to…" Lithuania trailed off. "…take some initiatives." She added with an unusual smirk.

* * *

Russia looked up at the clock, already time for dinner. After her fight with Prussia she hadn't been able to do so much work, and now her working day was over with. She didn't mind working more though; it was just that her boss had told her to end her working-days by supper.

She arose from her chair and started to walk across the room. Half-way through she noticed some blood-stains on the floor. She shrugged and continued walking. _I'll just tell Latvia to clean it up later_, she thought before opening the door.

Russia walked through the empty corridors towards the dining-room. An almost lurking silence lay on the house. As if the walls itself was listening, to report anything you did to the government. Her steps echoed in the big hallway and down the main stairs. _How old may this mansion be? _She wondered as she absentmindedly gazed up to the ceiling. As she neared the slightly open door she could hear some murmuring and sense the smell of the everyday dish she would never tire of; Shchi.

When she entered the room it became a little more quiet and awkward but by now she was used to it. Prussia wasn't there. Not much of a surprise though. She sat down at her usual seat and looked at the others at the table. Ukraine sat on her left talking to Belarus who complained about sitting on the seat farthest away from Russia. Latvia and Estonia just sat there silently, though Estonia looked at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Latvia just looked down. Then the kitchen-door opened and Lithuania entered with a bowl of Smetana and a large bottle of kvass.

They all ate in silence, as usual. But something that went unseen for Russia was the silent eye-exchanging conversation between the two older Baltic sisters.

When everyone had eaten and started to take their leave Russia found herself alone with Lithuania.

"How was the Shchi?" Lithuania asked.

"Lithuania's Shchi are the best!" Russia answered her with her usual childlike smile.

Lithuania smiled at this; _she looks so innocent and yet she is not! _But her smile faltered and she looked away. _Why wont you just say that you love me?_

"Lithuania?" Russia asked. Lithuania turned back to Russia.

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you, Lithuania?"

"No, not at all." she answered. Lies that sounds natural. They are everywhere. A part of our lives. Inevitable. Something you should be used to. And yet it hurts.

Lithuania walked towards Russia, stopping just some centimetres from her. Bent forward and kissed her.

* * *

More fluffy kira-kira-moments! God...

Ivan the Terrible – check him on Wikipedia. Russian history is worth reading.

Shchi - check that too. You will find kvass and Smetana in the same article. The spelling was a little annoying, I wanted to spell it "Sjtji" as that is the Swedish way of spelling it but this is in English and so it shall be spelled in English.

To all of my five readers, sorry for the late update. Been kind of stuck on the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Lithuania walked over the snow-coated bridge outside the mansion she lived in. Beside her to the right walked her boss's dog. The river which the bridge spanned over was frozen solid. The only things that could be heard were the slow steps and of those two who walked over the bridge and the whistling of the wind.

It was snowing steadily as it had the last few days and the temperature were dropping for each day; indeed it was the work of General Winter.

"It snowed the day before yesterday, yesterday, and today as well." Lithuania said to the dog beside her. She didn't know if it could understand her but at least it felt like it.

"Did you know...?" She asked and turned to her companion. "I heard that in the south, there are countries where flowers bloom year..." She looked up from the dog beside her to straight ahead of her and stopped walking. "...round."

15 meters in front of her another female stood with closed eyes. Behind her a big forest started, and it was probably from there in the eastern land this girl had come from.

The wind played with her silver-coloured hair as well as her tattered clothes and a long scarf in the same colour as her hair. There was something peaceful and yet creepy over the scene.

"G-Good day." She said with a careful voice and opened her eyes. The dog beside Lithuania started to bark loudly at the stranger in front of them.

"H-Hello." Lithuania hesitantly greeted her and curiously looked at the other one. Blue eyes meeting sad, frosty, violet ones.

"You're... What's the matter? If you stay there too long, you'll freez-"

"That puppy of yours is cute." The other female interrupted her.

"Ah... I'm sorry. He doesn't usually bark like this." Lithuania then bent down and hushed the dog, who immediately went silent.

"Uhm... Are you, by any chance, in the same kind of situation as me?" Lithuania asked, looking at the girl. "A country, I mean." She then added.

"Yes, I am." The other one answered her as she closed her eyes and clutched her scarf. "I'm having a very hard time to get by every day under the Tartar's rule. But one day I'll become a large and strong country!" She added.

_So she is under the Tartar's rule... I see... _Lithuania thought and rose up into a standing position.

"When that happens, I'll become friends with you!" The other continued with a smile. She took her hands from the scarf that covered her neck and partially her face as Lithuania answered.

"W-We could be friends if you want right n-"

"We can't!" The silver-haired female said harshly and opened her eyes. The wind seemed to grow colder at the second and the feeling of that something was off crept into Lithuania's mind.

"I'm not yet strong enough. I'll work hard on it... so not now. I'll become strong enough to protect everyone." She continued with a smile.

She then turned around with a little laugh and started to run into the forest.

"See you!" The strange female called and disappeared into the white.

Lithuania stood frozen on the spot and looked into the forest in front of her with a scared expression.

"Wh-Who in the world was she?" Lithuania said into the air with a shaky voice.

In the forest a winter bird started to cry and there were no tracks left by the female that would change Lithuania's life forever.

The meeting may just have lasted some minutes, but it made a huge impact on her.

* * *

It had happened long ago, the first meeting between Lithuania and Russia. But the memories were still vivid, at least to Lithuania. Many nights throughout the years she had lay awake wondering how she would've reacted to that encounter if she had knew how much Russia were going to change her life. Or how Russia had seen it from her perspective.

* * *

The snow coated trees of the frozen coniferous woodland passed by as Russia made her way into the west. She had heard a rumour of another one like her here in the west. _Another one like me…_ she thought and a little smile grazed her lips.

She could faintly see a manor house now and eagerly hurried up her steps through the snow as she approached it. But the snow made it almost impossible lest she ran all the way. General Winter had come once again. Oh, how Russia loathed the snow and the cold!

Russia came out of the forest and immediately stopped in her tracks. In front of her a bridge spanned over a frozen river and on the other side a mansion stood. On the bridge a little female walked talking to a dog beside her. Russia closed her eyes; she hadn't met many of her kind and was still a little shy.

"…the south, there are countries where flowers bloom year…" The girl hesitated in her sentence and stopped walking. "…round." She added. Russia opened her eyes.

"G-Good day." She said with a little shudder as the wind blew right through her tattered clothes. The other female had stopped 15 metres in front of her and the dog on her right side started to bark at her. It didn't really surprise her; people tended to think that she was kind of strange and creepy.

"H-Hello." The other one hesitantly said. They looked curiously at each other. _This one seems to be a more peaceful country_, Russia thought. The girl looked healthier and was better dressed for the weather. Brown smooth-looking hair hanged to her shoulders. Russia looked for any kind of a threat but didn't see any.

"You're... What's the matter? If you stay there too long, you'll freez-"

"That puppy of yours is cute." Russia interrupted the other one.

"Ah... I'm sorry. He doesn't usually bark like this." She said as she bent down and hushed the dog who stopped barking.

"Uhm... Are you, by any chance, in the same kind of situation as me?" She then asked, looking at the Russia. "A country, I mean." She then added.

"Yes, I am." Russia answered her and closed her eyes while clutching her beloved scarf. "I'm having a very hard time to get by every day under the Tartar's rule. But one day I'll become a large and strong country!" She explained. The smaller female rose up from her bent down position and looked thoughtfully at her. _She's cute_, Russia mused.

"When that happens, I'll become friends with you!" Russia continued with a smile. She took her hands from the scarf that covered her neck and partially her face as the other one answered.

"W-We could be friends if you want right n-"

"We can't!" Russia said harshly and opened her eyes.

"I'm not yet strong enough. I'll work hard on it... so not now. I'll become strong enough to protect everyone." She explained with a smile.

Russia then turned around with a little laugh and started to run into the forest.

"See you!" She called to the other one and continued to run on swift feet until she was sure the other one couldn't see her. Though it was exhausting to run like that through the heavy snow Russia didn't mind; she had just met another one like her! And she hadn't tried to threaten her. This was good. Russia caught her breath and continued to walk home with a smile.

* * *

Those few seconds when Russia had run into the forest replayed in Lithuania's head during the kiss.

It lasted only for a second before Lithuania abruptly turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Russia stood still, she was completely stunned and couldn't move. Just look after the other one's back before the door closed on her. _Did Lithuania... just kiss me?_ She thought in a daze.

She couldn't believe it.

* * *

To all of my six readers. This became long... Not because it's bad but of some reason whatever I write never gets longer than two pages. And this crossed the line with like two sentences.

I tried to make it as close to the original scene as possible. It's my favourite in all four seasons. And maybe even in the fifth season which is about to air within a month. I told everyone who said to me that the world was going to end last friday that "THE WORLD CANNOT END IN 2012. BECAUSE HETALIA SEASON 5 STARTS AIRING JANUARY 25TH."

If I owned Hetalia, which I don't, there would be more scenes like this one.

The original scene (on youtube):

/watch?v=ymGCGe6AAx4


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6.

_Lithuania kissed me. Lithuania kissed me. Lithuania kissed me! _Russia chanted in her head. She could still feel Lithuania's lips on hers, and she were begging the tingling sensation to linger just a little more. But Pandora's Box was already open, and all that is of things that hurt were now coming out.

_It's not true,_ a little voice in Russia's head said._ This cannot be true. It's a dream. Lithuania would never kiss me. She hates me. Fears me. _Russia started to cry. She hadn't cried for years. Not since the Great War.

Not since that day out on the field, where she had screamed out for Lithuania in desperation. The despair as she could feel the Wehrmacht enclose on it's march towards the heart of her very being – Moscow. And fear, because she knew that Lithuania was held captured in the hands of Prussia.

She thought back to the moment when the Revolution had begun. When everything she knew of had brought to an end and the USSR to be established years later. Lithuania had been there for her.

"Lithuania..." She whispered and looked down at the floor of the dining room, eyes wide open.

No, Lithuania couldn't love her. But then, what was that? Why had Lithuania kissed her? It couldn't be just because she said her borscht were delicious. Certainly not after what happened last night. Not after those bruises.

But what if she did? What if Lithuania did love her? What if she were just too scared to tell her? But still, there were no way she could love her. A sociopathic, heartless and cruel country like her.

There is no way Lithuania would love her, right?

Somewhere distant in the house a clock started to strike, telling the surrounding world that time never stops. It always moves on.

As it strokes the second time Russia woke up from her emotional struggle. She looked up, how long had she been standing there? She then turned to the door which Lithuania had walked through and dried her tears.

The clock stroked a third time and Russia determinately walked towards the door. She opened it and stepped through to the servants' stairwell. Russia looked down the stairs and stopped in surprise.

* * *

Lithuania closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs in front of her. She had just kissed Russia. She had just kissed Russia!

At the bottom of the stair she sunk down at the wall and broke out in sobs. What if she just had ruined everything? What would Russia think of her now? What if Russia will use this against her? What if she had just misinterpreted everything?

Lithuania looked down at her burned hands as those thoughts swirled around in hear head, red markings in contrast with her sickly-paled skin. Russia had kissed them, hadn't she?

She repositioned herself with the back against the wall, facing the opposite wall. Lithuania looked up at the tainted ceiling. With all it's cracks and stains it were still holding perfectly. _It's just as me_, she thought before she broke out into more sobs.

Her sobs echoed in the stairwell, but no one heard her. Estonia was probably done with the dishes by now and on her way to bed and Latvia was up cleaning Russia's office. She could cry without the fear of being caught.

How long she had be crying she couldn't say, but somewhere in the house a clock started to stroke.

Through her sobs Lithuania could hear the clock's strokes. Her head shot up looking towards the door into the dining-room. Someone was coming. The door opened and a tall shape stepped in, leaving the door open.

_Russia, _Lithuania thought and blinked. The light from the dining-room shone right through out in the stairwell, illuminating the scene. It was as if time stood still and they just looked at each other for a while before Russia hesitantly started to walk down the stair separating them.

Because you see, when all that is of hurtful nature had escaped Pandora's Box the only thing left in there was hope. And now the hope was rekindled.

Russia made her way down the stairs as Lithuania tried to rise up from the floor on shaking legs. She put her hand to the wall to support herself up.

Hope.

Russia was now only some steps away from Lithuania and could clearly see that she had been crying, just as herself. She walked down the last couples of steps and embraced the smaller female.

Lithuania leaned into the embrace and started to sob again.

"Forgive me." Russia whispered to her when she had calmed down. Lithuania looked up at her with teary eyes. She slowly took up her hand stroked away a tear that had made its way down Russia's cheek.

"You were also crying?" Lithuania asked with a broken voice, looking deep into Russia's eyes.

"Yes, I was. But why were you crying?" Russia asked.

"Because I thought I had ruined everything…!" Lithuania cried.

"Shhhh…" Russia soothed her. "You didn't ruin anything."

"Why… Why did you cry?" Lithuania asked into Russia's now tear-stained scarf.

"Because I'm regularly hurting the ones I love. Your bruises…" Russia's voice broke at the end.

"It's nothing!" Lithuania hurriedly said. Russia shook her head.

"It cannot be 'nothing'. Let me see." Lithuania looked away with a blush.

"…Not here." Lithuania mumbled.

"Then come up to my room." Russia said with a sly, but still sad smile.

* * *

To all of my 12 readers. So much fluff and romantic shit. Cannot believe I'm writing this. Look up my youtube if you want to know why, it's on my profile.

Sorry for the later and later chapters. Have a little problem with writing them out. So if you have a request or something just send it in. My (former, sadly) teacher in English aren't reading this anymore so if I'm able to, I'll make the ratings go up later.

Oh... Were just about to publish this chapter and found this traffic-thingy. Apparently you are over 40 readers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bring us the czar! This nation has gone mad!"

"Freedom and higher wages!"

"Think of our suffering!" The crowd roared outside on the courtly yard.

Russia looked through the window of the Winter Palace with teary eyes. The crowd that had assembled outside with flags and protest signs had been there for some hours already. She could feel it coming; the foreboding of something atrocious in the near future. Something that will be committed by her own people and not by the Central Powers she was at war with.

"It has become something rather serious…" Russia whispered.

"Um, it appears that His highness is having tea in the palace." Lithuania said reading of some papers behind Russia. Russia had been so engulfed in the masses on the outside that she hadn't heard the smaller female's entrance.

"I see…" Russia said with worry in her voice, still looking out of the window.

"But I'm sure they'll clear out by tomorrow…" Lithuania said with a comforting voice.

"…why does it always end up like this…?" Russia murmured to the brunette. "I finally made this nation stronger and more prestigious than others by myself… I worked so hard… Why is it that nothing goes right…? Why do they always end up hating me?" Russia asked into the air.

The ever present snow fell down as it always did. Always the snow… She hates the snow. The coldness... Everything... Russia could feel the epaulettes shift with her every move. _Why is this happening…? _She asked herself. Her country was at war, again. And now this?

"Everyone says it's my fault, my fault. I've endured it for centuries. Why can't everyone get along nicely with each other…?" Russia said. She gazed out of the window again. _What should I do? _She thought_._

A wave of emotions overcame her. The will of the people. The reason she exists is for the wellbeing of her people. That is what matters. Tears evaporated from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. _If this makes my nation suffer;_ Russia thought, _then I should end it._

With a new-found composure Russia opened the window before her. The harsh winds of the Russian winter flew into the room and carried the voice of the people with it. She knew what she had to do now. She could hear it clearly. _The will of my people._

"Russia…?" Lithuania asked her with worry in her voice.

"Hey Lithuania." Russia said as she picked up her rifle. She turned towards the Lithuanian smiling, the strength and anger of her people rushing through her entire being. She will protect the ones she loves, including her.

"STOP THE WAR!" The crowd on the courtly yard roared.

"We don't want children who can't play nice, da?" Russia said as she dried of her tears. She looked at the white clad female in front of her. The worry in Lithuania's eyes could clearly be seen. _I'm sorry,_ Russia thought, _but this is necessary._

"We'll destroy this nation!" Another one of the assembled shouted.

* * *

Lithuania hurried through the corridors of the Winter Palace, trying not to drop the papers in her hands. _God damn it_, she thought as she looked out through a window. _What are they doing?_

She arrived to the room where Russia was standing. Russia looked out through the window at the angry crowd.

"Um, it appears that His highness is having tea in the palace." Lithuania said to the other.

"I see…" Russia answered her with a voice that could be described as dead.

Lithuania looked up from the papers in her hands; she felt something, with her intuition or whatever. Something dreary will happen. Soon.

"But I'm sure they'll clear out by tomorrow…" Lithuania said in an attempt to comfort Russia.

"…why does it always end up like this…?" Russia murmured. "I finally made this nation stronger and more prestigious than others by myself… I worked so hard… Why is it that nothing goes right…? Why do they always end up hating me?" Russia asked.

Lithuania could just stare at her. _What's happening?_ Lithuania asked herself. _What is this…?_

"Everyone says it's my fault, my fault. I've endured it for centuries. Why can't everyone get along nicely with each other…?" Russia asked. She was still gazing out of the window with her back against her and slumped shoulders.

Lithuania looked down at the papers again. There had been several strikes over the years but this was something different. Is this the same as what happened 12 years ago? Or far worse? She looked up from the papers again just in time to see how Russia seemed to rear up from herself. Her shoulders were no longer slumped and her whole appearance radiated power.

Russia opened the window in front of her, which with the force of the Russian nature flew wide open. Lithuania gasped in surprise. _What is she doing?_ She asked herself. The cold winds made Russia's silvery hair and scarfe dance along with the snowflakes which had made their way into the room.

"Russia…?" Lithuania asked, unable to do anything else.

"Hey Lithuania." Russia said and picked up her rifle. She then turned towards Lithuania with a sad smile and tear-rimmed eyes. Russia's epaulettes clinked as she shifted. Along with the whistling wind everything seemed to be set up for a great and terrible symphony.

"STOP THE WAR!" The outside crowd roared in tune.

"We don't want children who can't play nice, da?" Russia said as she dried of her tears. Russia gazed at her with a gentle expression that only slightly covered the underlying fierceness. _The Dance Macabre,_ was the only thing Lithuania's panic-stricken mind could muster.

"We'll destroy this nation!" A single voice warned them before it all forever changed.

* * *

Lithuania looked at Russia, could she possibly be serious? Invite her to her bedroom just like that? But Lithuania was too tired to complain.

"Yes." Lithuania whispered into Russia's neck, who giggled before she answered.

"Then hang on." Russia told her and gently lifted her up before walking up the stairs.

* * *

To my 50 readers. I love this scene. It was delightful to write it. I haven't read everything on Hetarchive yet so if there are other scenes containing Russia and Lithuania please send me a link.

NO. I will NOT make any of them pregnant! If you want to know anything else just send a message here or on my Tumblr (in the author description).

Is it only me or is this getting more terrifying and epic? Trailer Music might be the best music-genre but it sure is unhealthy.


End file.
